Pakistani cricket team in Zimbabwe in 2015–16
Not to be confused with Zimbabwean cricket team in Pakistan in 2015. The Pakistan cricket team toured Zimbabwe between 24 September and 5 October 2015. The tour consisted of three One Day International (ODI) matches and two Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. Pakistan won the T20I series 2–0 and the ODI series 2–1. Squads Pakistan's Anwar Ali was ruled out of the ODI series with an injury and was replaced by Aamer Yamin. Bilal Asif was added to Pakistan's ODI squad on 30 September, after originally only been included in the T20I squad. T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 136/8 (20 overs) | runs1 = Shoaib Malik 35 (24) | wickets1 = Chamu Chibhabha 3/18 (3 overs) | score2 = 123/9 (20 overs) | runs2 = Elton Chigumbura 31 (28) | wickets2 = Imad Wasim 4/11 (4 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 13 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare | umpires = Jeremiah Matibiri (Zim) and Russell Tiffin (Zim) | motm = Imad Wasim (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Imran Khan (Pak) and Luke Jongwe (Zim) made their T20I debuts. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 136/6 (20 overs) | runs1 = Umar Akmal 38* (28) | wickets1 = Luke Jongwe 2/24 (4 overs) | score2 = 121/7 (20 overs) | runs2 = Sean Williams 39* (35) | wickets2 = Mohammad Irfan 2/25 (4 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 15 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare | umpires = Langton Rusere (Zim) and Russell Tiffin (Zim) | motm = Umar Akmal (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 259/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Mohammad Rizwan 75* (74) | wickets1 = John Nyumbu 1/39 (9 overs) | score2 = 128 (37 overs) | runs2 = Sean Williams 26 (31) | wickets2 = Yasir Shah 6/26 (9 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 131 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) and Russell Tiffin (Zim) | motm = Yasir Shah (Pak) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Brian Chari (Zim) and Aamer Yamin (Pak) made their ODI debuts. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 276/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Chamu Chibhabha 90 (125) | wickets1 = Wahab Riaz 4/63 (10 overs) | score2 = 256/8 (48 overs) | runs2 = Shoaib Malik 96* (106) | wickets2 = Tinashe Panyangara 2/44 (9 overs) | result = Zimbabwe won by 5 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare | umpires = Jeremiah Matibiri (Zim) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) | motm = Elton Chigumbura (Zim) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain stopped play in the 43rd over of Pakistan's innings and bad light prevented further play. The target was set at 262 runs from 48 overs. | notes = Bilal Asif (Pak) made his ODI debut. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 161 (38.5 overs) | runs1 = Richmond Mutumbami 67 (85) | wickets1 = Bilal Asif 5/25 (10 overs) | score2 = 162/3 (34 overs) | runs2 = Bilal Asif 38 (39) | wickets2 = Tinashe Panyangara 1/22 (7 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare | umpires = Jeremiah Matibiri (Zim) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) | motm = Bilal Asif (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Sarfraz Ahmed captained Pakistan for the first time in international cricket. }} External links * Series home at ESPNCricinfo Category:2015 in Pakistani cricket Category:2015 in Zimbabwean cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2015–16 Category:Pakistani cricket tours of Zimbabwe